There's A Super Criminal Living In My House
by Hollyleaf457
Summary: About a girl who has super powers and a criminal intention. She gets her hands on a bracelet that lets her travel to the Naruto dimension and she is now living in Naruto's House. This story is about her adventures in the Naruto dimension. (Character and plot introduced quickly. Sorry about that. I will fix it sometime in the future.)
1. My Life in a Nut Shell

**Hello everybody! This is a Naruto fic even though it takes over 2000 words (that's a lot) to get to it. Please enjoy my first Naruto fic and my very first fic.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Naruto and my life belongs to the world of anime. **

The stone door grated on the marble floor as it opened, the sound like finger nails scraping down a chalk board. A warm golden glow, spilling from the door, lit the walls of the large room and the robbers could not believe their eyes. The room held riches that they had never seen, gold bullions piled on top of each other, mountains of gold coins and shining diamonds and rubies. In the middle of the room a pillar made of gold held a crown embellished with the finest gemstones the world had to offer.

The robbers turned on each other like a pack of dogs, fighting over the prize jewel. A bright flash of light flooded the large room and as if by magic a girl stood in the centre of the room. She wore a blue dress that puffed out at the waist and reached her knees. A heavy ruby hung around her neck by a blue ribbon. White, skin tight gloves extended from her hands to her elbows. Her sea blue hair pulled into two pigtails that fell in ringlets around her shoulders.

The robbers stopped their fighting as if hypnotised by the young girl standing before them. They failed to notice the floating arrows behind her and within seconds the robbers had been captured in the hail of arrows. The robbers lay unmoving on the floor and the girl picked her way through the bodies being careful not to dirty the blue ballet slippers she wore on her feet. She lifted the crown off the pillar and opened the black bag she wore on her back and carefully placed it inside. A deafening siren rung through the night alerting the guards that rushed into the room. The first sight was the dead bodies of the robbers on the floor.

They raised their eyes and saw the girl standing in the vault. She leapt over the bodies and shattered the window, flying out into the night before the guards could raise their guns to shoot. Her blue dress fluttered in the breeze as she flew over the sleeping city with the crown safe in her bag.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

I could see my friends a few metres in front of me chatting and giggling about some new TV show from what I could hear. They seemed happy and pure compared to me, I was the quiet and dull one. They called me Goth at school even though they all know my favourite colour is ocean blue, I had decided to die my hair that colour last year.

This morning my uniform is all crumpled from shoving it in the microwave so it would dry in time for me to go to school, I had forgotten to take it out of the washing machine last night. It was hard to notice on my navy skirt but was plainly obvious on my white blouse so I am wearing my blazer done up to cover it. The wind ruffled my hair sending my light ringlets that usually hung at my shoulders fly behind me. My pigtails a scruffy mess of hair and to some it all up I looked a mess, I even have black rings under my eyes from lack of sleep.

"Mia! Wait up!" a scream came from behind me and everyone turned and looked instantly disregarding the speaker. It was Lili and she looked a lot worse than I did, was sort of relieved that I wasn't the only person who looked bad this morning. Her brown hair falling out of a rushed bun, the chocolate colour of her hair contrasted with her crumpled blazer, blouse and skirt. The only thing that wasn't messy was her tie and that was only because her mum pre tied them for her.

She caught up with me trying to hum to her favourite song, I guessed was playing through the one headphone dangling from her ear. She had rushed her make up because you could still see the freckles on her cheeks and the black rings under eyes. She plucked my bag from shoulder and swung it over hers and I was relieved to be rid of its weight and did a little twirl to show my appreciation. Lili did a little twirl and we laughed as she nearly fell over.

"Well at least someone looks nearly as bad as I do," Lili said between giggles.

I nodded, sweeping away the ringlets that had fallen in front of my eyes "So Lili, do you have your excuse to tell pointy nose?" I asked, whether I cared or not was another matter. "Yeah, mum forgot to put my clothes in the drier so she stuck them in the microwave! She even wrote me a note too!" Lili exclaimed and proceeded to wave the signed piece of paper in my face. She dropped it and ran after it like a mad women and stomping on it when she eventually caught it.

She ran back, refolded the paper and shoved it firmly in her pocket, " Do you have your excuse smarty pants?" .

"Yeah but of course I had to write the note myself and I didn't get a parent signature cause you know, I don't have any," I said trying to sound cheerful about it but I was failing "and funny enough I did the same thing as your mum did, I forgot to put my clothes in the drier and I had to put them in the microwave." I tried to add a giggle on the end but again I failed and that resulted in a big hug from Lili, She squeezed me tight forcing the air from my lungs.

"Sorry, I forgot," Lili said humble and back to reality. "Don't worry about it. I don't need your sympathy, just be yourself, Lili," I said trying to lift the mood again.

We walked through the gates as the bell sounded sending chills up the spines of all who heard it. We trudged up the stairs and plopped into our seats behind our desks as the teacher walked in. The day began and they all braced for the lessons ahead.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Pain seared through the girl. She hadn't been careful enough. The bullet had clipped her leg sending a small chunk of flesh flying. Her scarlet blood splattered her pastel blue dress. The flesh regrew and the flood of blood stoped. An arrow shot past her; impaling her attacker.

The windows shattered as a heavy rain of bullets flew towards the girl. Her blue curls flew upward along with the bullets as gravity dropped out. She returned fire with a hail of arrows and the fire ceased. She walked on wards towards her goal. A single shot flew down the hallway and she dispatched it with ease.

She had had enough of bullets and the ignorant people. She teleported them all outside the building and proceeded down the hallway. She reached the vault and ripped it open with her bare hands revealing the riches. She stacked the gold into her black pack and zipped it up she shoved three 100 dollar notes into her gloves. She ran to the window and jumped up. She twisted her hand. She laughed as she watched the man's eyes melt and brain explode. Blood splattered the pavement and everyone jumped as he hit it.

While they were distracted she jumped from the window and flew above the city avoiding the spires of the skyscrapers and birds of the night. She shot a bird before landing and yanked the arrow out of the fallen birds body and threw it off the building. She snuck into the building being careful not to be spotted by the residence of the building. She hurried into the open elevator at the end of the hallway and pressed the button for floor 10. When she arrived she hurried to a door and inserted a key. The wooden door swung open silently on it's well-oiled hinges and the girl stepped in and shut the door quietly.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

I shoved a piece of jam toast into my mouth as I zipped up my new knee high boots up. It was perfect, the boots fitted my new outfit and even better it was free dress day so I could show the outfit off at school. My t-shirt was simple black with 'I RULE' scrawled across the front in big white capitals, the sleeves where three quarter length with plain edging. The skirt was short with black ruffles and black and white tights extending from underneath. The black boots summed it up with silver buckles and a well-disguised zipper on the inside. My blue hair was braided back into a plait with a black paperboy cap shoved on top. I grabbed my bag and slammed the door to my apartment as I walked out into the hallway.

I chomped on my toast as I walked to the elevator, crumbs spraying and boots clacking on the wooden floor. I jumped into the elevator as the doors closed and squashed in with the business men and working women. They were not happy as not the elevator was near its space capacity already and I had made it worse. I jumped out quickly when we reached the ground floor to avoid being trampled by the adults. I strode out the doors and onto the busy street and lent on a wall to wait for Lili.

She came running down to street wearing her plain sneakers and faded jeans with a long sleeved jumper over the top of whatever shirt she was wearing. I looked away and pretended I didn't know her as she waved madly at me. She came to a stop beside me with all the charms on her carry bag jingling. My carry bag had a few charms she had made me dangling off it but Lili's was so heavily decorated you could hardly see the bag.

"Good morning! I Love those boots by the way. Did you dress to impress or what, you're a lot snazzier than me!" Lili practically yelled in my ear.

"Good morning to you to Lili but please turn the volume down," I said as people gave us strange looks as they walked passed and I pulled my cap down further to cover my eyes.

"Sure, sure," Lili said but I wasn't convinced that she would. We walked down the street and my hazel eyes found my favourite book store and I checked the new books in the window. Lili continued to babble in my ear, like she would never run out of words to say. As I pushed open the door the small bells attached to the handle jingled and the musty smell of old books hit me like a bullet shot from a gun, encasing me in a world of fantasy. I walked through the store to the fantasy section and pulled a book off the shelf and took it to the front counter.

"Good morning Mrs Briggs, can I have this please," I asked quite loudly because Mrs Briggs is half deaf.

"Of course you can Mia, that book's very old so I'll give it to you for a discount." She picked up the book in her frail and wrinkled hands and took it over to the cash register. I followed and handed her the money and she handed me the book as she put the money in the register.

"Have a good day sweetie!" Mrs Briggs yelled after me as I went out the front door.

"So, did you find anything good?" Lili asked as soon as I walked back out onto the street.

Her blue eyes pierced mine as I answered "Yeah. Its Dracula, I've read it before but I don't have my own copy and I feel like re-reading it."

"That's cool, but you wouldn't you rather some new clothes or a pair of new shoes? Your apartment is already full of books! I don't even know how keep track of them all."

"Well-"

"Please don't answer. You know I'll forget what you say and you'll just tell me again tomorrow." 

"Sure, but if we don't start moving we are going to be late for school."

"Come Mia, I'll race you!" and with those words Lili was racing away through the crowd of business people. I set off in hot pursuit my boots clacking on the side walk and skirt fluttering around my legs.

Lili held the lead all the way to school while I desperately tried to catch up.

"You didn't hold back, I see," I wheezed when I finally reached the school gate.

"What do you mean? I held back enough for you to follow me, didn't I?" Lili said not quite understanding what I meant.

"Yeah I suppose you did. You're just too fast," I mumbled as we entered through the school gate for another day in hell.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

I pulled my blue dress over my head and slipped on my skin tight gloves. I packed my stolen riches into my black bag and zipped it up and slipped out my apartment door. I treaded lightly over the slippery floor to where the elevator doors opened and pressed the up button. The doors pinged open and I walked onto the plush carpet and pushed the button for the roof garden. The elevator purred softly as it ascended to roof garden.

"It _will_ be mine tonight. And finally I will live the life I want and nobody can stop me. Not even Lili can stop me now," I whispered as the doors opened. Without thinking twice Iran and jumped over the rails and flew into the dark night. The city lights illuminated my path way and the streets gave me directions. After a short flight I landed in the ally way between two small three story buildings and walled out onto the street and entered the building on the left. The cold air conditioning slapped me in the face leaving me shivering and the hairs on the back of my head spiked.

An elderly man appeared behind the counter on the side wall, "Can I help you, young miss?"

"The portal," I demanded, "I will have it or it will be your life."

"Absolutely miss. Right away miss," and the old man shuffled away quickly.

A few minutes later the old man shuffled back to behind the counter and held up a silver bracelet. I walked over and snatched it from his hands.

"It suits me, don't you think?" I said in a menacing tone as I slipped it on.

"Yes, yes over course," the old man replied quickly.

I swung the bag off my back and onto the counter. I swiftly undid the zip revealing gold bars, "This is your payment, but if you tell one person about tonight, believe me, you will be dead."

I walked out the door and back into the ally before taking off for the apartment building. The elevator hummed as it took me to floor 10 were I disembarked and slipped back into my apartment. The piles of books lay everywhere, like a paper jungle. I switched the dress for a pair of ankle length tights and tight fitting leaf green T-shirt.

"Portal, activate, portal to Naruto dimension, the Village of the Hidden Leaf."

An electric blue rift opened in the wall and I stepped through leaving the real world behind.

**Well how was that for an ending Mai walking into a blue rift and it just dropping off! HAHAHAHAHAAHAHA! I'm just so evil, if you want to find out what happens next I will be putting the next chapter up in a few days. If you have read this chapter please review and give feedback to improve other chapters! Loved it, hated it? Please let me know. **


	2. Welcome to the World of Ninja!

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Naruto characters or places **

**Hello! I was so happy when somebody had read my chapter. This is the next chapter and it explains the title of the story! Enjoy! **

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

An electric blue rift opened in front of the gates of the village of the leaf and I stepped out onto the dirt road. The village gates loomed over head like a giant mouth eating anyone who dared to pass through. I walked confidently through the gates, like I belonged there.

"Hey, you there! What do you think you're doing?" The guard yelled

"What do you think?" I retorted

"I cannot allow you to pass." He said as moved in front of me.

"Move and you will be left unharmed."

"What's a kid like you going to do to a fully trained ninja."

"Let's see then."

I held my hand up and dropped it suddenly and with it the guard smashed into the ground. I finished him with a drop kick to the head. The people that had witnessed the fight stood in awe of my strength and did not deny my entrance to the village. I flew through the winding streets attracting the attention of passer-by's. I flew through the window of the Hokage's office and landed lightly.

"Tsunade-sama, I am sorry to intrude but unfortunately it is necessary," I said as I turned around.

"What is it young one?" Tsunade replied.

"I would like to become a ninja of your village."

"How are you planning to do that?"

"I was planning to ask you and have a show of strength to prove that I am worthy of joining the Village of the Hidden Leaf."

"That's sounds fair, but before that who are you and where do you come from?"

"My name is Mia and I am from another dimension and a city called New York City. I have come to this dimension to seek the life I want."

"That is quite a story you have, but all are welcome to try to become ninja and therefore you also have this right. The problem is who you will challenge."

"I have already choose and I want the battle to be set for this afternoon. I wish to challenge Kakashi Hatake the copy ninja."

"Perhaps you would choose a ninja that is not so strong?"

"No he is perfect unless you wish me to challenge you?"

"No. The arrangements will be made. At three sharp you are to report to training ground three."

"Will do," I said as I flew back out the window and onto the streets. With a great deal of trouble I navigated the streets and found Naruto's house. I dropped to the street and entered through the front door without knocking.

"Portal, activate, New York, my apartment."

The rifted opened and once again I entered.

When I arrived back in apartment I packed a large duffel with clothes, another with the yen that was stored in my safe and another three suitcases full of my favourite books before I was ready to go.

"Portal, active, to the Naruto dimension, Naruto's house," I instructed the bracelet and the rift reopened in my wall and I walked through dragging all of my suitcases behind me in a long line.

As I stepped out of the rift in Naruto's house I tripped on Naruto who happened to be severely injured. I floated him away and pulled my long line of suit cases out of the rift before it closed. Sakura was standing across the room looking my way.

"Well hello Sakura, could you please refrain from hurting Naruto that would just make more work for me," I said while Sakura continued to look like she had been slapped in the face by a fish. In the meantime Naruto was groaning in pain and rolling around on the floor. I walked over and pinned Naruto under my foot. My hand shot to his forehead and remained there as I used my powers to heal him. I checked my watch after I had finished and it was 2:30 on the dot. Releasing a struggling Naruto I wheeled my long line of suit cases through to an empty room and left them there.

"Sakura, Naruto, my name is Mia and I will be occupying the spare room here as I have yet to build a house. I would like some assistance to find training ground 3. Please show me the way."

"Sure, are new in town? What did you come here to do? Work or maybe to train to become an awesome ninja like me," Naruto said sounding cocky.

"As for your questions, yes I am new in town and I am here to gain entrance and become a ninja of the Leaf by means of trial of strength. Now would you please take me to training ground three," I asked once again.

"Sure, we can do that. After all that was where we used to train. Would you like us to walk?" Sakura inquired.

"No, we will go the way you usually go."

"Fine by me," Naruto said, "but you are going to have to keep up."

Naruto and Sakura jumped out a window onto a roof and turned to watch me come. I flew out the window and hovered next to them.

"Lead the way," I said and we all began the trip to training ground three.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

When we arrived a considerable crowd had also arrived to watch the fight and many were taking bets on whether I would meet my demise by Kakashi's hands.

"Naruto, Sakura, thank you for your guidance. The person I will be fighting here today would happen to be Kakashi the copy ninja, in other words your sensei," I said calmly.

"You're fighting Kakashi-sensei by yourself! You must be crazy, you'll be creamed! Even when he's reading his book," Sakura said exasperated.

"Let us see about that then," I said and walked through the crowd leaving them behind.

I walked up behind Tsunade and Kakashi who were standing at the front of the roaring crowd.

"Tsunade-sama, Kakashi I have arrived and I am itching for this fight to begin," I said and I could have sworn that they jumped at my words. I walked around and stood in front of them.

"Kakashi, this is your challenger, Mia, she wishes to become a ninja of this village," Tsunade introduced us.

"Well now, why would a little girl like you want to challenge a strong ninja such as myself," Kakashi said.

"Let's get this challenge on the road shall we!" Tsunade yelled at the crowd who replied with a roar, "You have till sunset. Mai collect one of the bells Kakashi has tied to his waist by any means and you win. Good luck. Your challenge begins now."

With those words in my mind I shot towards the forest like an arrow with Kakashi hot on my heels. I continued on until I arrived at a small clearing where I waited for Kakashi to arrive. Not a moment later he was crouched reading his book across the clearing.

"Kakashi I would like you to please put away your book and open your sharingan so we can have a fair fight."

"Why would I need to do that, you're probably weaker than Naruto was when he took this trial," Kakashi retorted. I concentrated on the book and teleported it back to Tsunade and then using my telekinesis I lifted Kakashi's forehead protector.

"What the hell did you do to my book!" Kakashi raged, "How did you move my forehead protector?"

"Simple, telekinesis and teleportation. This is not ninjutsu or taijutsu, these are powers." I performed a perfect triple backflip into the closest tree branch. I jumped from the branch and flew over Kakashi's head and dropped down beside him. I whipped an arrow that I had materialised up to the side of his head so fast that he didn't have time to blink.

"I won't take the bell from you now because we haven't even had the chance to fight yet. I'll let you go first," I said and jumped back. Kakashi threw a shuriken my way and I held in mid-air and melted it down and it dripped onto the ground. The earth erupted underneath Kakashi's feet and his was sent flying above the tree line giving spectators the urge to move to the edge of the clearing to see what was going.

"Earth release, Dragon Bullet," Kakashi yelled, hands speeding through his seal and a dragon made of rock appeared.

"Kakashi that is more like what I expect of you! But you must do much better!" I yelled and tumbled away from the dragon. I kicked the dragon and sent vibrations stronger than a level 8 earthquake through the dragon and it shattered. I materialised a hail of arrows above Kakashi and sent them on their path. Kakashi substituted for a log narrowly missing being peppered with arrows. I heard the real Kakashi behind me and I found three shuriken in the back of my neck. He had taken the bait and was now standing behind me. I kicked backwards and my heel and his groin connected sending him flying. I pulled the shuriken from my neck and the flesh healed by itself, restoring my neck to pristine condition. I walked to Kakashi and grabbed the bells before healing his bruises and scrapes.

"Tsunade-sama I believe that I win."

Naruto jumped from the crowd, "How could you embarrass Kakashi-sensei like that? You're younger than me!"

"In my world I am the world's most wanted super criminal and the world's most feared person. I have only one real friend and I lead a second life as a school kid who lost both of her parents in a car crash. I really killed both of my parents when I was six years old."

The crowd gasped in cold horror at my past.

"The reason I came here was to start a new life and live normally. I will be staying in Naruto's spare room if any person wants to challenge me." I flew like a rocket over the trees and back to Naruto's house. The streets were deserted when I arrived back because many people had been watching the battle. I went through the front door and went to my new room. I unpacked my bags putting my clothes in the cupboard and laying out my futon on the floor. I stacked my book collection in the corner, the books adding the homey feeling to the room. Posters went up on the wall and electronics and alarm next to my futon. When Naruto arrived back I was lying on my futon reading Dracula. I padded out to greet him. He was covered in layers of dirt and sweat; blood trickling from the side of his mouth. I walked up slowly and placed my hand on his arm and healed his cuts.

"Look I'm sorry about earlier but how about this, you go clean up and I'll treat you to some ramen. A grin spread across his face and he rushed off. I waited in the genkan for 10 minutes while Naruto cleaned up. He came down in his trademark orange jumpsuit.

"How about this," I clicked my fingers and the jumpsuit was replaced by blue denim jean and a black T-shirt. My outfit complimented his. I wore a knee length black ruffle dress with a denim jacket over the top. We both slipped on a pair of sandals and walked out onto the street. This time I took notice of my surroundings and looked at every store we walked past. People seemed to be more cautious when I was around. When we arrived at Ichiraku Ramen I plonked on a seat and sighed. Naruto sat down next to me and also looking beat.

"Hey Naruto I challenge you to a ramen eating contest! Can we please have three bowls to start with and keep them coming."

Naruto and I went to full out ramen war which of course Naruto won and I promised to take him out for Ramen again. I paid the bill and we walked back out onto the street again at that point a supposedly disguised Jiraiya walked past. My hand shot out and pulled him from the crowd.

"Jiraiya, how lovely to finally meet you. You wouldn't happen to be spying on us would you?"

"Nope not at all. Just checking up with Naruto," He said.

"Well Naruto is fine with me, I would never hurt him unless absolutely necessary. You can go away old perv." I snapped my fingers and his sandal lit on fire. He hopped away trying to extinguish the flame. Naruto had missed the Jiraiya check-up was now standing in front a soft cream store with two chocolate flavoured cones. He handed one to me and started walking down the street.

"That's thanks for the ramen," He said and we ate our cones on the way home.

**Authors note: So how was this chapter? I hope that it isn't too boring. Next chapter restrictions on Mia's power will be revealed and her fear will be made knlown. Please let me know if there is anything you would like included in further chapters. This is my first fic so all comments are help full. **


	3. Uncovered Fears and Investigation

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Naruto Character or place in this fic!**

**Authors note: This story will be as of now very slow to update because as Zelda has pointed out it is very mary-sue. I will continue to write for this but everything will be slow.**

The bright morning light pierced my eye lids as I began to awaken to a new day. With a large yawn I opened my eyes. I froze staring at a pair of completely circular eyes and eyebrows that looked like fat black caterpillars. I screamed and shot out from under what must be some sort monster. With my back now pressed against the wall I pointed and stuttered, "I.I.I… it's a person!"

"Yes. The last time I looked I was," The new person said.

"Lee, what are you doing in my house?" Naruto said, rubbing his eyes when he caught sight of me, "You… You're REAL?!"

He walked over to me and poked my face, using his finger to move the skin on my cheek. I responded to this by pulling a can of chilly spray from behind a pile of books and sprayed him in the eyes.

"Itai! Itai! Itai!" Naruto yelled as he fell over and rubbed his eyes.

I pointed at the person named Lee again and said, "If you come ANY closer I will not hesitate to spray you!"

I took this time to notice what Lee was wearing, green latex, orange leg warmers and his forehead protector around his waist. Something clicked into place and a giggle caught in my throat. I suddenly burst out laughing, not able to hold it back any more, and rolled around on the floor with no sound coming out of my mouth and clapping like a retarded seal. Naruto, who had now recovered, was giving me a quizzical look.

I choked out the words, "It's the pickle junior!" This time Lee and Naruto got what I was laughing about, Naruto joined me and Lee started on lecture that we couldn't here over our laughter. Slowly our laughing stoped and Lee looked like he had been defeated.

"So once again Lee, why are you are you in my house?" Naruto asked.

"I came to inform Mia that Lady Tsunsde wishes to see her as soon as possible, you too Naruto," Lee said.

"Fine, but let us get ready before we go," I said realising that both Naruto and I were still in our sleepwear.

**10 minutes later…**

"Let us go!" Naruto announced from the front door. I rounded the corner to see Lee still in his spandex (obviously!) and Naruto in his usual orange jumpsuit. I wore my blue dress, which still had blood stains from where I had been shot, and my ballet flats.

"Let's go," I agreed and we trudged out the front door and onto the street.

We walked in silence for a few minutes before Naruto asked a question, "Why do you have blood on your dress?"

"I was shot in the leg."

"The last time I looked ,"Lee said, " an arrow did not draw that much blood."

"That is because I was not shot with an arrow, I was shot by a bullet, and luckily only one not thousands," I replied.

"What's a bullet?" Naruto asked.

"A small projectile shot from a gun at high speed."

"What's a gun?" Naruto asked and I sighed and materialised one in my hand. Both Lee and Naruto gasped at the weapon that was now in my hand.

"You can summon already?" Lee asked.

"I suppose you could call it that, but I can only summon things that are not alive. So for example I could summon a kunai but I could not summon a turtle. I have limitations on my flight as well; I can only fly for a maximum of 4 hours a day. That is why I am walking with you at the moment," I explained as we continued walking.

"Mia, seen as you have these powers could you do me a favour?" Naruto said quietly and held up a picture, "Can you please find him?"

I stopped frozen in horror at the picture Naruto held up. It had a picture of team 7 in it, with a red circle drawn around Sasuke. Both Sasuke and his hair freaked me out. It was my two worst fears in one, ducks and emo's. I grabbed the picture and shoved it down the back of Naruto's jumpsuit and out of sight.

"Naruto I'm sorry but you see… I sort of have an extreme fear of emo's and … and … ducks," Naruto caught on and went into a faze of total silence and then laughed like a maniac. He continued laughing at me as we walked through the streets until we stood in front of the Hokage's offices. As we entered all the people on the street stared at us and I was relieved to be inside. We walked the long halls quickly. When we reached Tsunade's office we heard a quiet mumbling from inside so, of course, Naruto threw opened the doors.

Finding Tsunade and Sakura there he yelled an appropriate greeting, "Sakura, Granny Tsunade Ohaiyo!" Sakura's eyes twitched and without warning pulled a round house punch on Naruto and sent him flying back out into the hallway.

"Naruto, you BAKA!" Sakura yelled, "Tsunade-sama and I were in the middle of an important meeting." Sakura saw Lee and I standing froze in the door way and went back to being polite.

"Well good morning to you Lee and um…"

"Mia," Tsunade prompted.

"…Mia," Sakura finished slowly and warily.

"Good morning Sakura-san, Tsunade-sama. How are you on this wonderful morning?" I said cheerfully, sending Sakura, Lee and Tsunade into shock.

"Mia, can I ask you a question?" Sakura asked unaware that she had just asked a question.

"Sure, but you are aware that you just asked me a question," I said

"Whatever," Sakura retorted, "anyway back to what I was going to ask. What happened to you , yesterday you were all serious and now you're like… this."

"Yeah, I'm in a good mood because I got out of my boring old world and I get to be a ninja!" I said happily.

"Mia, your old world is what one of the topics I wanted to talk to you about, along with your… powers," Tsunade said.

"Let me guess you want to investigate my world and you wish to know the limitations?"

"Yes, that would be correct."

"I know she is scared of ducks and emos, she can only summon things that aren't alive and she can only fly for 4 hours a day," Naruto blurted from the hallway. "…Why are you scared of ducks and emos?"

"I am scared of ducks and emos because when I was 5 years old I ran into an emo and he set his pet ducks on me. I was left barely living with all of my limbs broken."

"But if you have your mind control thingy…" Naruto said

"IT'S NOT MIND CONTROL! IT'S TELEKENESIS!" I roared, "What do you think a 5 year old could do to a jonin."

"Well not much I suppose…"

"My point exactly!" I screamed at Naruto, "This emo was like a jonin and I was a 5 year old!"

"Okay Mia, we get your point, can we get back to a civilized conversation?" Tsunade interrupted before I could continue yelling at Naruto. I cleared my throat and turned back to where Tsunade was now standing.

"I am sorry about that Tsunade-sama, how do wish to see my world? I can go and take pictures on my camera and bring them back if you wish."

"No, I want to send a team to you world to investigate not only your world but you," Tsunade said deep in thought, "Team Kakashi will investigate."

"Yatta!" Naruto yelled happily.

"You will spend seven days in Mia's world investigating how she lives and what her world is like," Tsunade said, "You have until noon to prepare and you will leave at half past 12. Go now and Lee, I would like to talk to you personally."

**Back at Naruto's house where team Kakashi has assembled…**

"Kakashi, check, Naruto, check, Sakura, check, Sai, check. Okay we're all here so is there any questions before we leave?" I asked after mentally checking that everybody was present.

"Why do have to dress like this?" Naruto complained.

"Why you have to dress like that because that is how people from my world dress."

A very unhappy Naruto sat with his arms crossed. He had been removed from his orange jumpsuit and was now wearing a pair of baggy grey pants and a green Nike t-shirt. Sakura was dressed in denim mini-shorts along with a pink t-shirt that matched her shade of hair. Kakashi was another matter, I had shrunk him to the height of a normal teenager but he had continued to wear the mask that covered his nose and mouth and I had just given up. I stuck contacts in his eyes and put him in white shirt and blue and yellow patterned board shorts. Sai wore a black singlet and denim shorts. None of them were allowed to wear their forehead protectors but I noticed they had tied them to the grey backpacks that I had issued, people would probably think that they were just fans.

"Okay now let's go over the rules, no ninjutsu or genjutsu in public, taijutsu is okay but limit your power and only if needed. You will be attending my school for one week as visiting guests and participating in all events that I participate in, is that clear?"

"Yes," they replied in unison.

"Portal, active, New York, my apartment." The blue rift opened up once again and this time team Kakashi went with me back to my apartment.

**Authors Note: Okay as of now official updates will be slow. Any reviews would be welcome but please read my other fic One More Pyro in Fire Country. Anyway, thanks to people who have read this story. **


	4. Welcome To My World part 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Naruto Characters or places in this chapter**

**Authors Note: Please, please read One More Pyro in Fire Country! Any way this chapter introduces… Team 4! Even though were never meant to come on the mission they had somehow found a way to infiltrate the mission! Enjoy!**

The blue rift opened up in my apartment and team Kakashi fell out followed by me striding gracefully out. Kakashi and Sai caught themselves but Naruto had grabbed Sakura's in an attempt to balance but instead sent them both tumbling into my piles of books.

"Oh yeah, sorry I forgot to warn you about that," I said as I helped Naruto and Sakura out of the book avalanche. "The portal tends to throw you forward so you need to lean back when you step out."

"That would have been helpful to know a few second ago, before we went tumbling into…" Naruto said as he noticed what he had tumbled into. Kakashi and Sai were gaping at the piles of books that covered my apartment. They dived into the pile of books muttering about icha icha and other things related.

"Sai, Kakashi, there is no book of that context in my collection. They are all classics, fantasy, crime or humour. Most people in this world don't like people who read books like that. You may get away with it in your world but not here." They looked like someone had stolen their souls.

"Here," I said giving in and handing them the books that had come from their world, "but, as soon as you leave this apartment those books will be put in a safe and will not come out until we come back. Got it?"

"Yes Mia!" They answered and snatched the books from my hands and began to read them immediately. I began to stack books against the wall, and Sakura joined me while Naruto sat with his arms crossed and eyes closed. Once the mess was cleaned up the room was home to a small table in the middle surrounded by flat cushions. On the wall a large flat screen dominated and doors leading to other rooms. Naruto was now investigating the TV, I picked up the remote and turned it on.

"Everyone get back! This room has been compromised!" Naruto yelled and jumped back in surprise.

"Hahahahahahaha!" I laughed, breathing through my nose and choking in my throat.

"What is so funny? That thing on the wall came to life," Naruto exclaimed.

"Well to start with, that is something called a television and it is common this world."

"You said there was a show about us here, can we go and see it?" Sakura asked and this is the point where Sai and Kakashi looked up.

"You don't need to go anywhere, all you have to do is put the disc in the DVD player," I stated as I put the movie The Will of Fire into the DVD player. The screen buzzed for a moment before the movie started.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Team Kakashi sat stunned as the movie finished and the screen went blank. Their faces like masks and bodies as stiff as cardboard. They all looked like they had been slapped in the face by a fish.

'Ding Dong!' the doorbell rang loudly, breaking them out of the trance state.

"Mia! I know you're in there!" Lili yelled loudly from the front door.

"Shit," I muttered under my breath. I rushed for the bathroom and grabbed a tube of foundation before reappearing out in the living room. Smearing the foundation over Naruto's whiskers I panicked. Finishing that task I threw open my front door to find a cheerful Lili standing there.

"Lili, what a surprize to see you here," I said as I ushered her through the door and into the living room. Kakashi and Sai were reading what now looked like normal books I suspected that it was Icha Icha in disguise. Naruto was fiddling with the TV remote and Sakura had picked up one of the many books from the side of the room and was pretending to read it.

"Everyone I would like you to meet Lili, my best friend."

"Yo," Kakashi said and I fixed him with a death stare and he corrected his mistake, "I meant hello."

"These are Aki, Nagi, Saru and Keita," I said introducing Sakura, Naruto, Sai and Kakashi in that order only with different names, "These are some old friends from another town. They have come to visit me for the week and see what school here is like."

"That's so cool. I'm Lili Akutsu, it's a pleasure to meet you," Lili introduced herself.

"Good now that's out of the way, Lili why are you here?"

"Wanted to see if you wanted to go to the Ramen Store for dinner, but you have friends over so…"

"Thanks Lili, I would still like to take you up on your offer, only if these guy could come to though." At this point Naruto's full attention was on the conversation Lili and I were having about ramen.

"Sure I don't. Just as long as I don't have to pay for all of it," Lili beamed happily at the thought of more company. She was also thinking that she liked the look of the boys of team Kakashi, it was written all over her face. I sighed and brushed down my plain grey t-shirt and khaki shorts; grabbed the books from Kakashi and Sai and locked them in the safe. Naruto was pacing at the door and Sakura said a quiet hello to Lili. I opened the door and we piled out of the apartment and into the hall. I ushered them towards the elevator and put on a reassuring look for team Kakashi who had, obviously, never ridden in an elevator. After successfully reaching the ground floor we went out onto the street where we wandered to the Japanese part of the city.

It bustled with life but we had our eyes set on one place, the ramen store. Steam came from a small pipe in the roof and the front of the shop hidden by large fabric rectangles that flutter in the wind. Naruto practically dived into the shop in his excitement. We followed him, but we were not going to dive into the shop. We sat along the long wooden bench and placed our orders. Lili, Sakura and I had a bowl of roast pork ramen each and Naruto had ordered for Sai and Kakashi, as well as himself. They had each received an extra-large bowl of miso ramen with pork slices.

"Okay everyone, ittadakimasu!" Lili and I said in unison as we helped ourselves to the steaming bowls of ramen.

"About time," Naruto said through mouthfuls of miso ramen.

"Naru…I mean Nagi, don't speak with your mouth open!" Sakura said a little too loudly as she slapped him on the back making him choke on the ramen.

Lili dropped her chopsticks and rushed over to Naruto and began to save him from choking, "Please Nagi, don't die! I haven't even gotten to know you yet!"

At those words Naruto stopped choking, Sakura, Sai and Kakashi sat in stunned silence.

"Okay, Lili, We have to go now. Thanks for dinner, but we have to go now," I said as I grabbed the boys collars and dragged them out of the shop. Sakura didn't need any more prompting and quickly left after me. After leaving we walked quickly back to my apartment and closed the door with a sigh.

Naruto, Sai, Sakura and Kakashi lay exhausted on the floor.

"That was to close, way to close. No matter what happens you can't get too close to anyone. Because if that does happen they might figure out you secret and then we're all doomed."

They seemed to get the message and I fell onto the floor next to them and promptly fell asleep.

**The next morning…**

My growling stomach woke me to the next day. Above me on the wall the clock ticked away, the time, 8:30. No wait, today was a Monday and if it was 8:30 then it was only an hour until school started.

"Wake Up! Everybody wake up! We're going to be late for school!"

I rushed into the laundry and pulled the three new male school uniforms, 1 new female uniform and my own out. I dressed quickly and rushed out to the living room were the four ninja were now waking. Throwing their uniforms at them I rushed into the kitchen and cut up the bread loaf in the cupboard into five equal pieces. Layering them with butter and jam I placed them on a single plate walked back out to the living room where everyone now sat in their school uniforms.

"Alright, now we have 45 minutes left to get to school on time so eat quickly," I lectured as I placed the plate on the coffee table and picked up my own slice of bread. Shoving it in my mouth I packed my school books in my bag and zipped it up. I ran a brush through my hair a couple of times and threw it on the bed. Pulling on my shoes I met team Kakashi at the door.

"Alright now, time for school."

**First lunch break at school…**

"Wow, how the hell do you do this?" Sakura asked as the teacher dismissed us for lunch. Naruto, Sakura, Sai and Kakashi looked as if their brains had exploded with information.

"It's really not hard you know, I have been at school since I was 5 years old," I stated absent minded.

"You were put through this-this-torture from that young?" Naruto asked a little surprized.

"Yeah, but right now we really need to get to the canteen before all the food runs out," I said already on my way out the door. Team Kakashi hurried after me as I made my way through the hallways. Upon arriving at the canteen, much to my dismay, there was a huge crowd around the counter. I took a run up and dived into the crowd.

"Should we follow her?" Kakashi asked his team mates.

"I don't know about you but I would rather stay out of a crowd like that," Sai pointed out.

"5 Honey Mustered Chicken Burgers and 5 large chocolate milks!" I yelled, threw the money on the counter. The lunch lady threw our lunch on the counter and I grabbed it before anyone else snatched it. I was thrown out of the crowd along with the burgers and milk.

"Here," said as I handed the team their lunches and trudged with my own over to an empty table.

"So what is this?" Kakashi asked inquisitively while holding out the burger and milk.

"That is you lunch, a famous honey mustard chicken burger and chocolate milk." I took a bite out of my own burger and drained my milk. After seeing me eat they gratefully scoffed down the food.

At this point all was going well, wait was that whispering. I slowly turned around and found a bunch of drooling males and an even larger group of girls with looks on their faces that very much resembled rape faces. The whispering was coming from the front where the disciplinary committee girls stood.

"Hope you guy have eat what I gave you because you are about to use all that energy," I said between bites of my burger.

"I declare that the disciplinary committee will not take action against any person who wishes to do anything to new students, let the chase begin!" One of the girls yelled.

"I suggest that we run now!" I yelled as I grabbed Sakura and ran for it. The boys thundered after us and that's when Sai, Naruto and Kakashi got the message. They were out of their seats and running in the opposite direction with the girls hot on their heels. As they ran Kakashi's bag began to move by its self.

"Dynamic Entry!" and with a puff of smoke Kakashi's bag turned into Gai. The fan girls took one look at the random man who had just appeared out of nowhere and ran for their lives. Naruto's and Sai's bags also began to move and they instantly dropped them on the ground. Lee and Neji appeared!

At this point Sakura's bag also began to move and Tenten appeared on her back. I turned around and stared at the boys.

"If you don't leave us alone I will personally give you all wedgies!" I said quite calmly with emphasis on wedgies. Of course they were predictable enough and ran away.

"Now, Tenten I would sincerely hope that you have enough energy."

"Why?" Tenten asked.

"Because you are about to get it!" I screamed as I chased her away down the hall.

**Authors note: So how was it? The only reason I wrote this chapter is Because I finished my HPE and English assignments early. Loved it, hated it? Please review and let me know!**


	5. Welcome To My World Part 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Naruto characters or places in this chapter**

**Authors note: Yay the next chapter is finally finished. Two new characters this chapter to add a spin. Enjoy!**

"Gai sensei!" Tenten screamed as tore down the corridor with me hot on her heals.

"Well it is lovely to see you so full of youthful spirit!" Gai chuckled.

"If you haven't noticed I'm kind of in a pickle of a situation!" (Hahaha pickle, I hope you get the reference)

"WHAT THE HELL! Why is the entire team 4 here?!" I raged as continued to chase Tenten down the corridor at high speed. Tenten suddenly tripped and fell flat on her face, it might have been on purpose but I couldn't tell. As I tried to stop I went flying past her and like a bowling ball knocked over the males of team Kakashi. Gai and Lee barely managed to jump out of the way and avoid the uncalled for, dog pile.

"Is everybody okay," an exasperated Sakura asked as she ran towards us. Gai looked up and gave her his trade make thumbs up and smile.

"Itai!" Naruto whined as he sat up and rubbed his head "What are you, a bowling ball?"

"No and it's not my fault. It's team 4's fault if they weren't here this never would have happened," I stated promptly. Faces were now pressed up against the inside windows of the classroom we were in front of.

"Okay, this is all my fault but right now we need to move because we are definitely being watched." I pointed at the windows that were now full of faces. Sakura, Tenten and I grabbed the boys and dragged them out into a dense tree in the school yard. Un fortunately the tree was already occupied and we were ambushed by a scruffy looking person who I didn't know.

"I know who you are. Your team Kakashi and team 4 from Naruto aren't you?" the boy whispered.

"Who are you?" I demanded immediately.

"Oh, poor little naïve Mia. She thought she was the only one with powers out the well guess what, you're not."

"What are you talking about?" Suddenly an invisible force was pressing down on my throat, I counter acted it with my own by wrapping it around the boy's throat. The force stoped and I dropped my own force from his throat.

"You know what I'm talking about now don't you. I'm Jackson by the way," Jackson told us.

"So then Jackson," I said, testing out the name, "what do you want?"

"Take me with you." He climbed higher let us into the denser part of the huge tree.

"Or what, you'll force us to take you?"

"Precisely." It was only now that I noticed his looks, his brown hair is short and messily spiked, framing a perfect face with large shining green eyes. His uniform looked like he had walked through a cyclone, it covered a lean but well-muscled body. Big old style goggles covered most of his forehead.

"Whatever, but first I don't know you so before anything happens I want to get to know you better," I said carefully.

"Umm Mia, he sits next to you in class," Kakashi pointed out. Naruto sniggered and was promptly punched out of the tree by Sakura. Everybody, including normal students , watched as Naruto hit the concrete wall hard.

"Sa- Aki!" Naruto Yelled as he jumped out of the hole he had created in the wall, and punched it for good measure. This resulted in the wall cracking majorly. Unfortunately the captain of the boxing team, Tyler Smith, saw this and strode right over to Naruto.

"Hey you, nice punch," Tyler said to get Naruto's attention, "Your that experience kid in our class. What's your name, Nagi, right?"

"Yeah, but what's it to you?" Naruto retorted as he turned around with a scowl on his face.

"Well you wouldn't be interested in a little fighting contest after school with me?" Tyler asked over confidently.

"Sure whatever, but if I win you have to verse Gai sensei in a match to."

"Sure dude," Tyler agreed. Naruto stalked over to the base of the tree where Jackson and I pulled him up into the tree using our telekinesis.

"Naruto you idiot! That's the strongest member of the boxing team, a rumour that's been floating around is that he defeated our rival schools boxing team in under a minute!" Jackson stressed with a shaking voice.

"I think your nickname will be, wimp," Sai suddenly said out of nowhere, "because you are scared of that exceptionally average person."

"Why you …"

**In the school gym after school…**

"So you turned up after all. I thought you were going to wimp out on me," Tyler said as we walked into the gym. The boxing team wore boxing gloves and head protectors inn traditional red, where as we walked in wearing just our plain sports uniform, with team 4 just wearing what usually wear.

"Wow you have some nerve," Sakura retorted.

"Let's go Nagi, let's see how strong you really are," Tyler said ignoring Sakura's comment. The boxing team moved to the edges of the gym and we wisely followed.

"The fight goes until one of us is no longer able to fight or is knocked out. We are allowed anywhere inside the gym but instant disqualification is set to any person who steps outside," Tyler recited. Naruto just stood there looking confused, like someone had hit him in the head with a rock.

"Begin!" another member of the boxing team shouted. Tyler got into a firm boxing stance while Naruto had instantly sprung backwards to land on top of the basketball hoop.

"What the hell dude this is a fight not an acrobatics show!" Tyler yelled at Naruto.

"Whatever," Naruto replied and dropped to the ground. As soon as Naruto did this Tyler rushed forward and swung an upper cut that knocked Naruto to the floor.

"One hit and he's already down," Tyler boasted, what he didn't notice is that Naruto had intertwined their legs and now when Tyler tried to move he tripped and fell flat on his face. Naruto jumped up and away from the now tripped Tyler.

"Tough talk for a not very tough guy, multi-shadow clone jutsu!" Suddenly the room was full of Naruto's, kunai came from nowhere and Tyler was pinned to the wall by shadow clone and the real Naruto threw kunai that pinned Tyler's clothing to the wall.

"I surrender! I surrender!" Tyler screamed before Naruto could do anything else. Naruto released the jutsu and stood there grinning and looking smug. The boxing team looked like a bomb had gone off in their heads. Jackson, Sakura and I were brisling with fury.

Sakura stalked over to Naruto, "Nagi, you idiot!" Sakura threw and upper cut and sent Naruto spiralling into the roof.

"Aki, why did you do that?" Naruto whined from one of the roof beams.

"Naruto," I said holding back my fury, I whipped my telekinesis around him and brought him crashing to the floor, "I thought I told you, no ninjutsu!"

"I'm sorry!" Naruto squealed as I continued to press him into the ground. Jackson placed his hand on my shoulder and I dropped it. Meanwhile Neji and Tenten had been busy removing the kunai from Tyler's clothes.

"Tyler don't forget your deal, you have to verse Gai sensei now!" Gai stepped up and struck a pose that was so scaring I pulled out the mental bleach to cleanse my brain.

"Do I really have to fight this weirdo?" Tyler asked a little overwhelmed.

"Yes you," Gai said and continued to pull the pose. Tyler unwillingly went back into his boxing stance. Gai disappeared in a flash and reappeared behind Tyler, he put a hand on Tyler's shoulder.

"Aaaaaaaaggggggggggggghhhhhhhhhhhh!" Tyler screamed right before he fainted from shock. The boxing team at this point had fled and we had been left with their knocked out captain. Jackson sat in the furthest corner from us, Lee was hurriedly scribbling in his notebook, Gai had Tyler on his back, Kakashi and Sai where reading their books they had borrowed from the library earlier, Neji and Tenten were removing kunai from the walls and Sakura was lecturing Naruto.

"What do we do with Tyler," Neji asked after he had cleared his section of the wall.

"Well the boxing team ditched so I guess we all go and sort this out a my place," I said and then whispered to Neji, "grab Jackson to. He knows to much to be walking around normally." I then announced to everyone, "Let's go we can hang around here to long, one of the members of the boxing team might have called the police."

**Back at the apartment…**

Earlier Neji had knocked Jackson out and now he and Tyler were lying side by side on the bed of my spare room. Jackson began to stir, his fingers twitching and eyelids fluttering.

"Where am I?" Jackson asked when he regained his voice.

"You are lying in my spare bed," I replied while continuing to read my book.

"What did you just say?"

"I said, your lying in my spare bed," I repeated for him. He sat bolt upright and stared at me. The green sheets crinkled where he had just been lying. His gaze moved around the room scanning every inch. His eyes eventually found Tyler's seemingly lifeless body beside him.

"OMG. You killed him! You killed him! You murderer," Jackson screamed losing his wit.

"Really, if he's dead why is he still breathing?" I asked sarcastically. Jackson took a closer look and found that he was in fact breathing. Tyler also began to stir but instead of questioning where he was he just sat there and stared at Jackson and then looked at me.

"Dear god in the heavens I have done a great sin. Please forgive me," Tyler started chanting over and over.

This is when Jackson caught on, "What the hell have I done!"

"Boy's stop praying and screaming what you think you did, you didn't do. This was the only available bed in the apartment," I said trying to calm them down, "You couldn't sleep on my bed."

Jackson's face flushed red, "I wouldn't have minded."

It was then my turn to feel embarrassed, "No, that-that wouldn't be right." At that moment a large crash filled the apartment. We flew out the door and the boys followed me to the kitchen where Naruto sat in a pile of saucepans. This is when Tyler really freaked.

"You-you have whiskers," Tyler said barely audible.

"Naruto, what the hell are you trying to pull," Sakura said as she emerged from underneath the pile.

"Naruto, no way you have got to be kidding me," Tyler said. Tyler ran up to Naruto and vigorously shook his hand. Naruto sat there stunned, like he had been slapped in the face with a fish.

**Authors note: I won't be writing for a while because I have work experience and a school trip in the next two weeks. Loved it, hated it? Please review and let me know.**


End file.
